Temperate
by Inita
Summary: 10 'events' for Jiro and Kluke. Takes place during all Blue Dragon Games and slight AU pieces. Jiro/Kluke.


**A/N****: **_Not so much an actual fanfic... it's something similar to my fanfic "Those were the Days", but instead of Shu and Jiro, it's Jiro and Kluke._

_I tried limiting to only a few sentences, but some exceeded more than a few phrases._

_**DIFFERENT FROM MY OTHER FANFICS; NOT A LOT OF DETAIL AS AN ORIGINAL FANFIC.**_

**IN CONTRAST, THERE ARE ONLY 10 'EVENTS' RATHER 20****.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon._

/

**1. Secret**

It was undeniably true that both held a secret for one another... Jiro, who was indeed the utmost shy, did harness feelings for Kluke at such a young age. Whereas the latter was unaware of her feelings, but they were definitely there... The only problem is, the secret was kept from one another – it was something that needed letting out.

**2. Butterfly**

The moments he got to share with Kluke could be defined as a butterfly: Beautiful, but short lived.

**3. Tears**

In the past, there was never a day she _hadn't _cried since her parents died. She actually managed to hold it all in and let loose when no one was around. However, after facing the Moody Dragon in a fight, _her_ Jiro was left in a critical condition. The opponent had taken him down while he charged up a Zephyra spell. To make matters worse, all five were stranded beneath Baroy Town and their supplies were short of Phoenix Talons and Phoenix Wings... Those who knew how to properly utilize White Magic did not know how to cast the 'Revive' spell then. Either that, or they were too drained to cast such a spell and doing so, could lead to a possible death. Only when Zola called Shu and Marumaro over had she stayed with the unconscious form of her friend. She bit her lower lip, feeling the hot tears spade their coverings as she thought of the awful conclusions this situation could take. Hastily, she wiped them away, eyes narrowed. '_There's no use standing around... I _need _to find something that can help..._' And so, she rose and began down the other path for a possible 'cure'.

**4. Breathe**

He wasn't there with her at the moment... but she couldn't wait – this person needed to be healed. Carefully, she faced the younger (sick) girl and breathed in deeply, arms out, eyes closed. She recited the words that soft voice had uttered to her: '_Relax, calm yourself before casting a spell... Breathe_.'

**5. Hurt**

Jiro fiddled with the cuff of his outfit, eyes narrowed at the sleeve. He glanced to his left only to avert his gaze to the ground. Biting on his lower lip, he bitterly thought, '_It's not fair... What did he even _do_ to get Kluke...?_' He sends a glare in Andropov's direction (who was looking away at the time, thank Lord), and turns on his heel, speed-walking down the hallway. Along the way, Jiro tries to block out the twisting pain in his chest. It _hurts_. And the worst part is, he knows what it is...

**6. Wait**

Kluke isn't known for patience, but at this point in time, she _was _patient... She waited at the Mechat dock for his return. After all, Jiro _had _been gone for quite a long time because of an issue on the New Planet... But regardless – she smoothes out the black skirt of her dress – she's going to wait whether she likes it or not. He would do the same for her – no matter what.

**7. Kiss**

She knows he wasn't thinking straight when he does this, but that night at the hospital (alone), she had allowed him to pin her against the wall (not out of aggressive behavior) and (gently) press his lips against hers. Kluke remained still, and she could feel his mouth on hers – unyielding. It felt like an eternity, but regardless, she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him close before deepening the kiss.

**8. Listen**

Both her childhood friends negotiate in the younger's quarters, talking about _her_. It is at that point in time where Shu asks Jiro if he (the latter) never married Kluke or if the girl chose someone else... Jiro swallows past a sudden lump in her throat. "If that person can make her happy... I wouldn't care, Shu." From the outside of the door, Kluke covers a hand with her mouth and presses the other hand (balled into a fist) over her chest. Discreet in her actions, she hurries down the hallway, hoping to get out before they notice she was listening...

**9. Together**

He doesn't know if this word would ever describe him and Kluke... But he's willing to try. There is the possibility of another, but he tries to elude it... He fails at this.

**10. Love**

"I..." He shuffled uncomfortable, debating whether or not to turn and run into the night. He chooses not to do so: "...love you. That's what I had to say..." Though as he turns to leave for sure she grasps his wrist, nervous as well (so it seems). And she says the words he always wanted to hear – and it's undeniably the greatest moment of his life.

**A/N****: **_That's all... Rushed, I know…_

_A lot of these moments will appear in my fanfic that I will upload (hopefully) tomorrow._

_Forgive me for not responding to messages; I will get to those in the future._

_Please Review if you have time._

**~ Inita**


End file.
